


Some Distances Are Farther Than Others

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, PWKM, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya makes a convincing argument for the merits of instant messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Distances Are Farther Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt:
> 
>  _I've read cybering fics before, and was like "hmmm probably want".  
>  Now, I've kinda cybered myself (although via cell phone messages), and I was so goddamn turned on I didn't know what to do with myself.  
> So: I want cybering. Preferrably with it starting as a joke, the couple just sending obviously humorously and exaggerated details, as though they're writing some sort of... poetry porn, if you catch my drift, but after a while getting really into it, though denying it.  
> Preferred couple would be Klavier/Apollo or Miles/Phoenix (I don't care who's "topping"), but I'm not picky. If femslash: Franziska/Maya or Maya/Ema. I'm not THAT fond of het, but it's okay, too. I swing all ways.  
> BONUS POINT: Someone walks in on one of them and almost sees their conversation. EXTRA BONUS if that person tries to get one of the cybers to go somewhere with them, and they have to finish up quickly/never get to finish.  
> Please anon? *goes to fill requests to please the anonymous masses* ; 3;_

Phoenix startles when his computer chimes at him, notifying him that he's got a new instant message. There are three people on his buddy list, and only one of them is ever actually online. He looks over at Maya--sitting at her desk, typing away furiously--with a raised brow before turning to his monitor.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** whacha doooooin?

"I'm inputting these case files into the database," he says out loud. Maya's doing the same; they finally saved enough money to buy some database software, and they're starting the slow process of moving to the digital age.

His computer chimes again, and he mutes the sound; that noise is fucking annoying.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** don't you know how this works?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** you're supposed to reply IN THE IM

"You're sitting five feet away from me," he says, bemused.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick

Maya smiles widely when her own computer chimes.

 **phoenixiswright:** happy now?  
 **phoenixiswright:** you gotta turn that sound off, though

She mutes her computer.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** better?  
 **phoenixiswright:** let's see

The room is blissfully quiet.

 **phoenixiswright:** much  
 **phoenixiswright:** now  
 **phoenixiswright:** what do you want?

Maya rolls her eyes.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** well aren't you pleasant

She doesn't continue right away, bringing a finger to her chin in thought. Watching her, Phoenix smiles fondly; of course she started this without actually having anything to say. Suddenly, her eyes widen, a smile spreading her lips. She laughs as she starts typing, and Phoenix wonders what he's in for.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** so hey  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** what are you wearing?

Phoenix eyes go wide and Maya, watching him, laughs again. He looks over at her, disbelieving, and she wriggles her eyebrows, wearing a devilish grin.

 **phoenixiswright:** seriously?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** oh, very serious :D  
 **phoenixiswright:** because I'm pretty sure you can see me  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** you are the most boring man alive  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** just so you know

She looks over at him again, a challenge in her eyes. He smirks, getting an idea, and turns back to his keyboard.

 **phoenixiswright:** alright, how about this  
 **phoenixiswright:** i am wearing  
 **phoenixiswright:** tight black leather pants  
 **phoenixiswright:** and a see-through black tanktop  
 **phoenixiswright:** with a fishnet top underneath  
 **phoenixiswright:** and what the heck, maybe a little eyeliner, too

Across the room, Maya laughs. Phoenix smirks smugly.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** sooooo hooooooot  
 **phoenixiswright:** right?  
 **phoenixiswright:** what about you, huh?

She tilts her head, thinking, and when she responds, it's not what he expects.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** actually  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i could probably get into you in some leather pants

He looks over at her, curious, and she shrugs, smiling shyly.

 **phoenixiswright:** oh yeah?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** you've got a cute butt  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** that's all i'm saying  
 **phoenixiswright:** not the eyeliner, though?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** eyeliner is fine  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** the fishnet and see-through stuff, though?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** a little over the top  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i mean, really

He laughs, shaking his head fondly.

 **phoenixiswright:** alright then  
 **phoenixiswright:** what you YOU have me wear?

She pauses, turning to look at him. He blushes, feeling her eyes move over him in more than casual appreciation.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** maybe

She pauses again, feeling weirdly nervous. She takes a deep breath and continues.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** maybe in your suit  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** but with your jacket off  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and your sleeves rolled up

He waits for her to continue, but she doesn't. He looks over at her and she's staring at her screen, fingers resting on the keyboard, bottom lip between her teeth as she waits for him to respond.

 **phoenixiswright:** that's it?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i'm easy to please  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and also  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** your forearms are out of control hot

He lets out an embarrassed laugh, feeling his cheeks heat. He glances over at her again and she's still looking at her monitor, typing away.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** what about you?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** what would you have me wear?

She steals a look over at him now, something hopeful but shy in her eyes. He smiles at her, and she smiles back, tilting her head expectantly.

He thinks about it for a moment before writing back, imaging her in any number of sexy, tantalizing outfits. Just thinking about it--and with her sitting so close, waiting to know what he's picturing--he's already half hard. He imagines her in her Très Bien uniform, the way it would invitingly ride up her things when she sat down, and in high heels, something pedestrian on most women but exotic on Maya, always wearing her sandals.

But like Maya, it's something much more simple that really appeals to him.

 **phoenixiswright:** i want you  
 **phoenixiswright:** just out of bed  
 **phoenixiswright:** in one of my dress shirts  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and that's it? ;)  
 **phoenixiswright:** that's it  
 **phoenixiswright:** althought let me add  
 **phoenixiswright:** that the shirt should be unbuttoned

His fingers hover over the keys, wanting to go further with this but wondering if he should, if it isn't too silly, what with them in the same room, just a few feet away from each other.

Of course, most things that involve Maya are kind of silly. That's one of the things he loves about her. So why should this be any different?

 **phoenixiswright:** it should be unbuttoned  
 **phoenixiswright:** falling so that i can just see the valley between your breasts  
 **phoenixiswright:** and your bellybutton  
 **phoenixiswright:** i love your belly button

He hears Maya giggle, imagines her blushing. He doesn't look over at her, feeling shy; he's usually not so blunt. Maya's never had a problem getting straight to the point, not minding if she embarrasses herself a little in the process, more concerned with letting him know how she feels. He's not so good at that, preferring to let his hands, his eyes, do the talking. But via IM he's able to be a little more bold, able to disassociate himself enough from the text that he can say exactly what he wants.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** so that's why you always spend so much time kissing my belly  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** one of life's great mysteries, solved! ;)  
 **phoenixiswright:** well, that and i like kissing your belly  
 **phoenixiswright:** you've got a great belly  
 **phoenixiswright:** soft, smooth  
 **phoenixiswright:** how could i not want to touch all over it?

He hears Maya's breath hitch, and he looks over at her, sees her crossing her legs tightly, shifting in her chair.

 **phoenixiswright:** that noise, just now?  
 **phoenixiswright:** incredible  
 **phoenixiswright:** what were you thinking about?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i was thinking  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** about how i get all fluttery when you kiss my belly  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and when you start moving down  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and my legs start shaking  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and how good that feels, the anticipation  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** all light-headed and tingly  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i'm starting to feel that way right now

She looks over at him, her smile somewhere between adorable and alluring. He smiles back, feeling some tingling of his own, in his belly and spreading out, before returning to his keyboard, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he types.

 **phoenixiswright:** me too  
 **phoenixiswright:** i like it when you shudder under me  
 **phoenixiswright:** when i move down to touch you  
 **phoenixiswright:** and you're already wet

She breathes in sharply, loud enough for Phoenix to hear, uncrossing and crossing her legs, trying to get hold of the dull throb between her legs, becoming more and more distracting as this conversation continues.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** i am  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** right now, i mean

He bites down harder on his lip, swallowing the moan threatening to escape.

 **phoenixiswright:** how wet?  
 **phoenixiswright:** would I be able to slip right inside you?  
 **phoenixiswright:** or would I have to tease you a little?  
 **phoenixiswright:** run my finger over your lips?  
 **phoenixiswright:** press in slowly, one finger at a time?

He's fully hard now, thinking of doing just that, and he wonders how she'd feel if he touched himself. If he stood up and walked over to her, swiveled her chair so she was facing him and dropped between her legs.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** i'm ready  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** but i like it when you finger me first  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i like pushing back against your hand  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** watching the muscles in your arm as you move with me

The room is quiet save for their combined breathing, neither of them typing, both thinking about the scene Maya just described. After what feels like minutes but is really just a few seconds, Maya starts typing again.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** tell me what to do

He looks over at her, confused, and types back his reply.

 **phoenixiswright:** what?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i want to touch myself  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** tell me how to do it

He can't help the whine that rises from his throat, impossibly turned on by the idea. He looks over at her, and she's got a sly look about her. He watches as she starts typing again.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** no peeking  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** you have to just listen  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** and trust that i'm doing as you say

He hears her moving in her chair, the rustling of the fabric of her robes. He imagines she's parting the panels of the robe, just enough to slip her hand in between, to dip inside her panties. Somehow, he manages not to look over. His cock throbs with his arousal and he pushes against it with the ball of his hand, hoping the pressure will help.

It doesn't.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** nick  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i'm dying  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** tell me what to do  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** tell me what you would do

He takes a deep breath, squeezing himself through his pants. His speed diminished as he types one handed, he starts forming his reply.

 **phoenixiswright:** i would start  
 **phoenixiswright:** by trailing my finger along your panties  
 **phoenixiswright:** feeling how wet you are through the fabric

She gasps, and he pictures her tracing her slit though her panties. He wonders which ones she's wearing.

 **phoenixiswright:** what color are you panties?  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** pink  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** they're damp, now  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i'm so wet

He moans, and so does she, in response.

 **phoenixiswright:** i want you to pull them aside  
 **phoenixiswright:** tell me how wet you are  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** so wet  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i could slide my fingers right in  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** should i?

He imagines her pressing a finger just inside, shallow, waiting for his permission to push in deeper.

 **phoenixiswright:** just one  
 **phoenixiswright:** slowly

She moans, quiet and low. The temptation to look at her, to watch, is unbearable.

 **phoenixiswright:** i need to see you  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** not yet  
 **phoenixiswright:** maya  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** not yet

He's rubbing himself earnestly through his pants now, a damp spot of precum discoloring the fabric.

 **phoenixiswright:** can i touch myself?

He hears her laugh, breathy, across the office.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** you better

He eases himself out of his pants with a relieved sigh. He rubs his palm over the tip, spreading the precum down his shaft.

 **phoenixiswright:** jesus  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** feel better?

He doesn't reply, unable to do more than nod, the pressure of his hand around his cock such a relief.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** it feels good  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** fingering myself  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** but my fingers aren't as thick as yours  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i need another  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** can i have another?

He groans, and his reply is immediate.

 **phoenixiswright:** yes

She hisses, pushing the second finger inside. She rocks against her hand, hard, curling her fingers. She can't help it, she let's out a strained, "God."

 **phoenixiswright:** take another

She pushes in a third, her eyes scrunching shut. It's more than she's used to doing on her own, but two of Nick's fingers are thicker than three of her own, so she adjusts quickly, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 **phoenixiswright:** god  
 **phoenixiswright:** you're amazing  
 **phoenixiswright:** those sounds  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** it's easy  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** imaging it's your fingers inside me  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** that i'm thrusting up into your hand

His hips jerk at that, pushing him hard into his own hand.

 **phoenixiswright:** i want you to take your thumb  
 **phoenixiswright:** and press it against your clit  
 **phoenixiswright:** don't move it  
 **phoenixiswright:** just press

She does, and the pressure is incredible. She stills her whole hand, fingers still inside herself. It's hard, resisting the urge to move, to do _anything_ to ease the desperate throb between her legs. The waiting sends a tingle up her spine.

 **burgerburgernomnom:** it's hard  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** it feels so good  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i have to move  
 **phoenixiswright:** tell me what you want  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** i want to get off

He lets out a low, throaty moan, and she whimpers in response, pressing against herself as hard as she can, struggling not to give in.

 **phoenixiswright:** so do it  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** thank god  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** okay  
 **burgerburgernomnom:** you can look

His eyes dart to her immediately, and he sees her with the skirt of her robes pushed aside, bunched on either side of her thighs, her eyes screwed shut as she ruts against fingers, thumb circling her clit furiously. Her back arches, and he speeds the drag of his hand over his erection, jerking himself in time with the rock of her hips.

He can tell the moment it happens, the way her body tenses, the way her mouth drops open, her hair falling into her face as she leans forward. Watching her, his own release follows, spilling onto his hand as he watches her hips jut once, twice more.

They both sink into their chairs, relaxed and sated. She looks up at him wearing a lopsided grin.

"Okay, so that was _awesome_."


End file.
